1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for removing accumulated denture adhesive from the palate and associated denture. Additionally, the described device is adaptable for cleaning all mouth tissues including gum areas.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common experience among denture wearers to have to use an adhesive or cement for securing the dentures in place to accommodate mouth structural changes which have occurred causing the denture to be less than a precise fit. There is a common tendency for the adhesive to accumulate on the hard palate of the individual and adjacent tissue areas which is not only uncomfortable, but also promotes bad breath and produces distasteful saliva. Still further, the adhesive frequently remains fixed even to removed dentures.
In the past, removal of adhesive accumulations from the palate has been on a makeshift basis in which the individual would use whatever was conveniently at hand. For example, the most probable device used for this purpose is a bristle brush of some kind such as a conventional toothbrush. However, a bristle brush is grossly inadequate in that the adhesive, once it has set up, is a rather hard substance requiring more force than can be safely obtained and applied by a bristle brush. For example, applying sufficient pressure with bristle brush to remove the adhesive poses a risk of damaging the adjacent tissues, scratching or causing them to bleed, which is obviously undesirable. If a soft bristle brush is utilized, it may be too soft to be even moderately effective for removing the adhesive.
Although a great variety of toothbrushes are available at the present time, and, as well, possibly a number of devices for stimulating and massaging the gums and mouth tissues, none of these are known to be contemplated for removing denture adhesive from the palate and dentures, nor are any of them believed to be satisfactory for this purpose.